His Surprise
by Kipli
Summary: PWP: CoxJD: During one long night shift, Cox walks in on JD relieving some stress.


Title: His Surprise  
Author: Kipli  
Email: kipli at livejournal dot com  
Series: Scrubs  
Pairing: Cox/JD  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1,502  
Warnings: Light Voyeurism, Masturbation, PWP (Plot-What-Plot)  
Summary: During one long night shift, Cox walks in on JD relieving some stress.  
Notes: One shot. Not connected with any of my other fics. Mmm the PWP-ness. Set in S1 probably.

-------

His Surprise

-------

Tonight is never going to end. I am going to be stuck here. For all eternity. Babysitting people who really should know how **not **to kill a patient by now but still continue to amaze me with their wide plethora of ways to attempt to do so.

I hate the night shift.

I hate the night shift even more when there's a hyperactive Newbie following me around all evening.

I growl as I turn away from our most recent entry into the ICU and skulk along the beds.

He's been more of a lapdog than ever tonight. Every single moment clinging to my side, going on and on and **on **about nothing at all. I try and tune him out but he just keeps rambling on!

About this patient, about that patient. About Gandhi's latest dance move, about Barbie's latest breakdown. About how Carla's nearly all but moved in with them. About poptarts and skittles. About hair care products. About his last horrific, uncomfortable date--which in my opinion has apparently been **far **too long ago. Good god does the kid need to get laid.

At least he's finally left me the hell alone. I convinced him to go lie down before I throttled him into standing goddamned still. His constant, chipper bouncing beside me was getting... distracting.

I grunt at myself in annoyance and glance at the time. Past his twenty minute power nap. Where the hell is he? I need to lie down myself and attempt to get rid of the migraine threatening to overtake me.

I march down the hall to the nearest on call room. For some odd reason I pause in front of the door, as if contemplating knocking. Why in the world would I knock? For one, if I wanted to wake Newbie up from his slumber, I'd much rather fling the door open dramatically and flip on the lights. His jump and most likely inevitable yelping fall off his bunk would make up some for the evening. Why knock when you can have so much more fun scaring the crap out of him? I frown at myself--losing it, Per--and flick the door open some.

But again, for some reason, I don't shove the door open and spring the wakeup call on Newbie. Instead, I stand with the door cracked open, staring into the dark room.

The sound of clothes rustling and a distinctive, low male moan hit my ears. My eyebrows raise. Is he in there with a nurse? I quickly run down my mental list of nurses in the hospital tonight. Every single one seems highly unlikely. None of them are that desperate. Not even the male nurses.

And then I hear a quiet, gasped "Perry, oh yes, Perry" escape his lips.

My eyes widen as my eyebrows attempt to climb all the way up my forehead. Is he jerking off? Is he jerking off to **me**? Oh holy hell...

I should shut the door. Pretend he was moaning 'Terry' and suppress the memory. Or continue on with my plan and slam the door open, snarl something about his pathetic love life, and kick him out.

But instead I glance over my shoulder at the empty corridor before I slide in and carefully shut the door after me.

The kid's rough panting doesn't miss a beat and I'm sure he's still lost in whatever fantasy he's currently daydreaming about. Is he really fantasizing about **me**? I stare in the direction of his soft little grunts, eyes adjusting to the faint moonlight coming in through the tinted windows at the back. I realize he's on the top bunk of one of the beds furthest back from the door. I can faintly see the outline of his legs propped up as he thrusts some into the hand working at his cock.

And then he whimpers aloud to himself, voice alluringly frantic, though still nothing more than a whisper, "Fuck me, Perry, ooooh **fuck **me... _yes yes yes_..."

My jaw drops open as my own cock eagerly hardens at his begging for me to fuck him. Not only is he jerking off to me, but he's jerking off to me **fucking **that ass of his? Goddamn, I knew he needed to get laid, but I didn't think...

Shit, and is he a noisy masturbator. Not so much loud as filled with all sorts of whimpers and panting and random gasped words. How is that surprising, Per? He hasn't shut the hell up all evening, why would he do so now? I wonder how loud he gets during actual sex...

Still standing beside the door, I reach with one hand to lock it, the other sliding down into the front of my pants and boxers before I can stop myself.

"_Ooooh_, Perry," he gasps, the outline of his head shifting as he tosses it back, panting in short, frantic bursts.

Fuck it. Even if it might be one of the most moronic moves I've ever made in my life, I wrap my hand around my cock and start to stroke, roughly, quickly, working to catch up to JD. I'll just stay till he comes. Then I'll sneak back out the door before he melts out of his daydreaming enough to notice I was even ever here. And blush from now on whenever he makes a whimper or a gasp in front of me, no matter how innocent the circumstances.

I can hear the slide of skin against skin growing faster and faster. He's getting close. I bite at my tongue to keep myself from grunting as I work my cock desperately. Not that I'm **not **rock hard from hearing him whimpering my name, imagining for myself where and how he might have me fucking that beautiful ass of his. I lean heavily back against the wall as I thrust firmly up into my hand.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," JD grunts, nearly growling the words now, as the bed squeaks with his rough thrusting up into his own hand. Then he whimpers, loud and pathetic, as he can't quite seem to get himself off.

I'm left gasping as I watch him roll onto his side, a shadowy outline of his arm reaching back behind himself, as he pushes his hand between his ass cheeks. Holy shit! Is he fingering himself?

His whimpers take on a whole new higher pitch, before he lets out a loud, gorgeous huff of air, gasping "**Perry**!" as he comes. The sound of his suddenly slick hand stroking out the last of his climax does me in.

I grunt low in my throat as I immediately come. My own climax rolls through me and I struggle to stay on my feet. Oh jesus, stay quiet, Per, stay quiet.

I listen to his evening panting as I quickly work, heart still beating like mad, to steady myself for my planned smooth exit.

But as I reach for the door, I freeze as JD suddenly sits up on the bunk, staring pointedly at me in the dark room.

"Did you like the show?" he asks coyly, voice still a little breathless.

Oh fuck me...

I suck in a sharp breath and attempt to growl, though it comes out much more week than I'd hoped for, "You already know the answer to that question, Pricilla."

I groan as I swear I can see the wide grin on his face flash in the moonlight. I suppose he has every right to be smug...

"How long did you realize I was..."

"Since I heard you close the door. In my daydream, you'd already closed the supply closet door. So it didn't make any sense..."

"The supply closet?" I can't help my own curiosity. I was fucking him in the supply closet? Now there's a cheap date.

"Mmm, yes." It must be the dark that lets JD speak so freely. He doesn't even sound overly embarrassed... He swings his legs down over the edge of his bunk, pulling up his pants. I can still feel his gaze on me. "Pinned me up against the door..."

I grunt just slightly at the mental image. JD's legs wrapped around my waist as I keep us both upright while fucking that ass for all it's worth. I blink out of my own fantasy as JD slides down onto his feet.

"You working tomorrow?"

JD pauses in his careful steps toward me. "Working?"

"Yes, Newbie. Working. Are you working tomorrow evening?"

"No..."

"Six o'clock then. My apartment."

His voice breaks as he squeaks, finally sounding uncomfortable, "Your apartment?"

"Damn it all, Veronica, **yes **my apartment." I flick open the door, a slice of light spilling into the room from the corridor. I can see him blinking at me in surprise, still flushed from his earlier activities. Damn... he looks good. I cock a grin at him. "I like to feed my dates before I have my way with them."

The wide, goofy grin slides back onto his face as he skips after me into the hall. Oh good god, I'm never going to get him to stop clinging to me now.

END


End file.
